The Terror of Love
by SexiBitet
Summary: He saw her for the first time and was memorized by her, little did he no the terror and pain that her haunts her heart and soul, can Randy help her over come the pain and show her that love is out there
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the people you do not know._**

_**Summary- he saw her for the first time and was memorized by her, little did he no the terror and pain that would come with letting her into his life, is love worth it.**_

_**I apologize now for any spelling mistakes**_

_**The terror of love**_

**Chapter 1 the club**

The night club was packed the music was blearing from the speakers and the WWE superstars were in the house. They were laughing and dancing, all the members of evolution Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Ric flaire and Triple H were sitting at one of the tables with Trish status who was hanging of Batista's every word and a couple of other divas.

Don't get me wrong Randy didn't dislike her he just thought that she was a stupid stuck up slut. He was looking for a woman that would give him what he was looking for and someone that would understand him and he had yet to meet that woman

"Yo Randy check out the chick at 10 o clock, she is so hot you should get in with her" Randy turned his head to look at the girl that hunter was on about, he was right she was cute, she had brown hair and wore a black mini and a tight strapless top she certainly was hot.

She may not be the girl that he was looking for but she was shag able material. He watched the way she walked to the middle of the room, the way that the guys all watched her the way she smiled and flicked her hair.

As the song changed he noticed how she danced with such ease, the way she moved her body with the music, the way she moved as one with the guys that were around her. Randy was about to get from his seat when there was a loud bang and loud screaming could be heard Randy turned and faced his team mates in a questioning look he only got a shrug and nervous glances in return, he turned to look were the noise had come from and saw a man holding a gun in his left hand.

He turned his head back to the mysterious girl and noticed that her face that only seconds before was smiling now had a look of pure shock and horror. She turned to run only to be stopped by a man who whispered into her ear which made her turn and face the man that had fired the gun into the air.

Randy was shocked when he saw that the girl smiled and then the look on her face turned again to shock as she was shoved to the floor by the man that had whispered in her ear and a second gun shot was heard he noticed her stand and turn her head to the fallen man behind her, shock still clear on her face. It was clear that the bullet had been for her and not for the man that had been shot.

Her face turned to pain as she ran towards him tears rolling down her face as she felt for a pulse. Randy could only guess that she couldn't find any, he really didn't have a chance to guess as the next thing he knew he saw a man grab her by the hair and throw her to the ground and kick her repeatedly in the stomach. She shot out her leg and took out his leg making him fall to the ground she stood and waited for him to do the same thing, when he did she smiled and brought back her hand hitting him squarely in the jaw causing him to fall on the floor clearly knocked out cold.

She never saw the man come from behind her until he had her by her hair she must have had quick reflexes because as soon as he had hold of her she had flipped him over her shoulders and knocked him out cold. Randy noticed that the bar tender had thrown something at her and she turned pointing her own gun at the man who by now had regained consciousness and had picked his own gun up they stood there for minutes just looking at each other with a look of hate in there eyes before the police walked in demanding them to drop there weapons the man mouthed something at her but Randy was unable to hear what it was but whatever he said had made her mad enough to pull back her arm and punch him squarely in the nose taking him to the floor, and checking that the paramedics were checking on the man that had been shot she walked out of the club. And out of Randy's life.

Well that's what he thought; he didn't know that the next day he would see her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy walked into the arena along with the rest of evolution, yesterday's events still going on in his mind. That girl playing on his mind the way that she moved the look of pain on her face when she felt for a pulse on the mans throat. Randy was pulled from his thoughts by a hand moving up and down in front of his face.

"Yo Randy what's up man" asked a concerned Hunter

"Nothing just thinking" he replied back and walked through the locker room door and dropped his bags on the floor and fell back onto the sofa. The rest of evolution followed him and also took their seats.

"I wonder what Vince wants with us" Ric asked Hunter just shrugged his shoulders and said that they would soon find out.

They had been waiting nearly ten minuets when a knock was heard at the door and in walked Vince McMahan. And he took a seat so that he was facing the members of evolution.

"Well gentleman I asked you to meet me hear to day so that we could discus adding a new member to evolution"

The members of evolution looked at each other and nodded they liked the sound of that.

"The person will be female, as I am hoping to change the face of this company; she will be facing the males, such as Chris Benoit and Stone cold Steve Austin." Vince raised his hand when he saw that they were about to protest at that news.

"I assure you that she is capable I have seen first hand what she can do, and she should be here in a few minuets" with that Vince fell silent and let the members of evolution talk amongst themselves.

Randy half listened to the conversation, but wasn't really listening, it wasn't until a knock came at the door did he look up; he wanted to no who was joining the group as well.

The door opened and a voice that sounded round the room.

"Sorry im late Vince I had some last minuet business to deal with" the woman said, know one could see what she looked like as she had her back to them, but Randy could swear that he recognize her by the way that she moved.

"That's all right Catherine, Evolution meet Catharine Dawson, the newest member of evolution" The woman turned and the entire room gasped in shock this was the woman who took out three men without even breaking a sweat.

"Well I no im good but I didn't no I was that good" Catharine said while laughing, Randy looked up and caught her eyes and he could have swore that she blushed under his gaze, every one in the room was silent it was it was Hunter who broke the silence first.

"Err were sorry, but we saw you yesterday at a club called club one" Catharine looked down at her feet trying to calm herself, when she looked back up she caught the eyes of Randy Orton and she smiled.

"Guess you didn't fill them in then did you Vince" Vince looked at her shocked, and stood in front of her emotions running through his eyes, it was obvious to every one in the room that Vince didn't want them to no about her past.

"Come on Vince they have a right to no what there getting themselves into" Vince nodded and retook his seat Catherine to took a seat that just happened to be in front Of Randy.

"Well then I guess it's story time" she said and the room went into silence with all eyes on her as she went into an account of her life.

_Well there you go hope you like it. Next chapter is going to be her life story and Randy and Catherine get some alone time._

_Plz review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews that I got for the first chapter, to the person who said that she was an F.B.I agent that is not it and you will find out in this chapter what her secret past is.**

**The story starts of were Catherine is ten and Tommy is twelve after that it will be easy to figure out how old they are.**

**I hope I do it justice if I don't I really want reviews, and if I do I really**,** Want reviews so please review.**

**All writing that is in italics is the past **

**Chapter 2 my life**

_Tommy walked into the kitchen to see his sister lying on the floor with her dad standing above her._

_Tommy hated when his dad would yell or beat his sister or himself, but it would always try and protect her no matter what would happen to him._

_He knew that Catherine wasn't his real sister but he loved her as if she was. Tommy had promised her the first day that her dad laid a hand on her that know matter what he would always protect her, hell he would even die for her._

_And tonight wasn't any different, he ran to his father and begged him to stop, he began pounding his fist against his chest trying to get his father to leave his sister alone and he knew the only way to that was to get his dad to turn his wrath on to him._

_Which he did, Tommy tried to cover up the best he could and by the end of his beating he could tell that he had at least bruised and maybe even broke his ribs. _

_He crawled over to were his sister was sitting against the wall crying softly. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and fourth, trying to calm her down a bit so he could tell her what he wanted her to do._

_When she finally did calm down she pulled away from him, and softly thanked him, gently touching the forming bruise on his face. He nodded his head at her and told her that she didn't deserve what their father did to them._

"_We have to leave this house, Catherine we have to get out" Catherine nodded she was only ten but she knew that what her father did to her and her brother was wrong._

"_Luke said that he would let us crash at his house" Catherine nodded she liked Luke he always stood up for her no matter what and always looked out for her._

_Tommy kissed his sister on top of her head and walked to the door of the kitchen to make sure that his father had left the house like he always did after beating his children._

_Tommy led Catherine up stairs and packed a few of her belongings along with his. They knew that they wouldn't have long. As there father would always go to the pub after leaving the house then come home drunk and then beat his children some more._

_Tommy and Catherine stood on the front garden hand in hand looking up at their home and walked of down the street, and towards Luke's with out even looking back._

**Four years later**

_Catherine stood in front of Luke waiting for him to attack, and when he did she blocked it easily even though she was blind folded. Still holding onto his fist she turned her hips and lifted a straightened leg hitting Luke squarely in the side, before she positioned her self so that her back was on Luke's front and she flipped him over her shoulder, with ease, and took of her blindfold._

_She offered her hand to Luke and helped him stand, smiling triumphantly at him._

"_You do no seems you like three years older then me you should be kicking my ass, I mean I was blindfolded" Luke chuckled at her and chucked her a towel, they had been fighting for nearly four hours none stop and they were bother tired._

"_I let you kick my ass" Catherine just rolled her eyes at him and smiled. _

_Luke had been training her in the art of self defense since her and her brother had turned up at his doorstep four years ago. Catherine being a fast learner picked up the moves pretty quick and by the time she was 12 she was kicking the asses of people double her age. _

"_Me and Tommy are going out to night, we got some business that we need to sort out, and before you say anything your not coming" again Catherine rolled her eyes, she knew what 'business' met and it usually involved in beating someone up. _

_She knew that Tommy and Luke were in a well known gang and she knew what it involved, she had often seen some of their friends come back to the house with cuts and bruises, in some cases it had been gunshot wounds or stabbings, she had relay seen Tommy or Luke in the same situation but when she had she had cringed but wanted to help then at the same time._

"_Im goanna go up stairs then to bed, and Luke don't bring any one home bleeding tonight" with the life that Luke and Tommy led she had also become good at cleaning and stitching up wounds that they wouldn't go to the hospital with. Luke just nodded and kissed her on top of her head and walked out of the room._

_Luke knew that his life was a life that know body should lead, but it brought money into the house and it brought a lot of money into the house._

_Catherine watched as Tommy and Luke got into the brand knew Nissan Skyline and pull away before she went downstairs and left through the front door, and in the opposite direction of her family. _

**Three years later.**

_Catherine, Luke and Tommy along with a few other members of their gang stood at the bar of the local club waiting for John to arrive, when they saw him Catherine signaled she would call if she needed help. _

_Tommy watched her leave and silently cursed himself, he hated himself for getting her into this sort of life, he had promised to protect her, but instead he had got her in a life of drugs, alcohol and gangs in the last three years alone she had been shot twice and stabbed four times._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by Catherine waving her hand in front of his face, snapping back to reality he took the money that she was handing him. _

"_Penny for them" she said tacking a drink from her vodka bottle, Tommy just shook his head and looked at her and frowned, she had become a beautiful and strong women, no one would have the guts to go up against her even when she was on her own, but he still hated that she was in this life. _

_Catherine knew that look and she rolled her eyes at him, hitting him softly over his head. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you, don't hate yourself, I got into this scene on my self you just took me into your gang so you could keep me out of trouble" _

"_But if I hadn't took" _

"_Don't even start that like ive said a million times don't you think I would have turned out a lot worse if I staid with that prick of an abusive father" _

_Tommy nodded his head and Catherine wrapped her arms around him._

"_Don't blame yourself for what I did, don't blame yourself for guys wanting me dead" and she left him to dance with Luke, Tommy staring after her. _

**Present day**

"Well there you have it, seriously edited but you get the idea, but I will say now that gang is my life they saved me so I will never turn my back on them"

Evolution sat and stared at her shocked, and angry they all hated any man that would beat a child or women for the own amusment, and it made them sick.

Randy looked up at the women that he wanted to know more and found him self angry at the person that had beat her as a child, he also got the feeling that a lot more had happened then she was letting on.

A phone started ringing and Catherine apologized stood up and left the room while talking madly on the phone.

Evolution looked from the door to Vince who held up his hands in defense.

"I said she could handle her self"

"But you never said that she was in a gang" Ric spoke up

Vince sent him a look that said and, this time it was Ric's turn to hold up his hands in defense.

"Does it really matter" all eyes turned to Randy "I mean at least we will know she has got our backs, and she wouldn't be hear if she didn't want to get away from that life, even if she wont turn her back on it"

Evolution was shocked they had never seen Randy come to the defense of a women.

The door opened and all eyes were on it, Vince's eyes locked with Catherine's, and so did the rest of evolutions eyes.

"Catherine what's happened" Vince asked her he knew the look on her face, she was upset and angry at the same time, and that was never a good combination, Randy noticed the look to and felt like hugging her to take away the pain.

"It was the hospital" Vince nodded and knew that what he was about to hear wasn't going to be good news.

"They say he is in a coma, the type that you don't wake up from" Vince nodded he knew how close Catherine and Tommy were.

"Promise me that you wont do anything stupid" Randy looked at her face and could tell that she wanted to do something very stupid.

"He is my brother, that bullet wasn't even meant for him it was for me, and he had to be stupid and push me out of the way" Catherine ranted and Randy noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"I know how close you and your brother are Catherine but it isn't going to help him by getting your self sent to jail for murder" Catherine nodded her head and promised Vince that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Well we have a match so we better go" with that the room emptied until it was only Randy and Catherine. She looked around and retook her seat and was now facing Randy again, but seemed to be staring in to space.

Randy took that time to properly look at Catherine, how he eyes glistened with unshed tears, who pink lips, her brown hair, her figure and how it curved in the right places, he sat staring at her wishing that he could take the pain away for her.

He may have only known her for a few hours but he could feel himself drawn to her, he wanted to know more about her, he knew that he past was worse then she was letting on and he wanted to know every detail about her.

"You no staring is kinda rude" Randy was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice, and he smiled when she began to laugh.

"What do you want to know?" Randy was shocked how the hell did she know that he wanted to ask something.

"To survive you got to know what the other guy is thinking that's why I knew that you wanted to ask something" Randy nodded and wondered how best two word his questions.

"When Vince asked you not to do something stupid you were thinking about doing something stupid weren't you." Catherine looked up and nodded her head. Randy sat looking at her wondering if she was going to go against her word.

"Im not going to if that's what you think" Randy just nodded his head again and his thoughts soon went back to her abusive dad, he knew that something else happened he could see it in her eyes when she was talking about it, and it scared him.

"Something else happened to you in your past that you didn't say didn't it" Catherine sat startled for a moment wondering whether she could tell him, he seemed to care, but she didn't no him, but she to could feel herself drawn to him. She looked up and into his eyes and felt herself transfixed, she had learned that in less trained the weakest part of someone's body was there eyes, and by looking into Randy's she could she the emotion running through them, Concern passion and lust, so she nodded her head.

He sat stunned not knowing what to say or what to do so he leant forward into his chair and placed his hand onto her leg and he felt her stiffen and pull back and in that instant Randy understood what happened to her in the past.

"He rapped you didn't he" he already knew the answer he was just praying that he was wrong, he sighed in hate and anger when she nodded her head, tears coming to her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"It is ok to cry it helps" she shook her head in disgust.

"Ive cried to many times over that prick" she said bitterly, Randy nodded and left the topic alone he knew that when the time was right she would hopefully tell him the full story.

"Raw's over in a few why don't we just head back over to the hotel, I know you don't have a room so you can crash with me if ya want, and we you no can talk watch T.V or something."

Catherine smiled and nodded her head and again Randy felt his heart melt for her.

"On one condition" Catherine said a sly grin forming on her face.

"Do you like speed" she asked before he could answer, he nodded his head slowly not sure of what he was about to get himself into.

"I drive" He nodded his head again and opened the door for her, and watched her as she left the room, checking out her ass as she walked and nodded his approval.

When they got into the car lot he looked around wondering what car she could have, when she walked over to a top of the range brand new Nissan Skyline, completely decked out boy racer style.

"John would love this" he exclaimed Catherine turned to him.

"My best mate John he loves stuff like this" he replied to her raised eyebrows

"Well why don't you ask him to come over and then I'll give you both a ride that is if you can handle my driving." Randy nodded and got out his cell phone.

TEN MINUETS LATER

"Catherine this is John, John this is Catherine" the nodded to each other in respect and John moved around Catherine so that he could get a better look.

"This stuff is top of the line it must have cost a fortune" Catherine just nodded and shook her head.

"So Randy tell's me that you are goanna be working with evolution" again Catherine nodded and opened the passenger door and back door.

"You can fight between yourselves in who gets to sit were." While they were fighting Catherine stepped into the drivers seat started the car and revved the engine bringing John and Randy back to earth.

"Nice, now what bout the sound system" John questioned, and Catherine laughed; this was her favorite thing about the car.

"Cost me about $100,000" and turning the system on John and Randy were blown away it was brilliant. Turning to look at the two men she raised here eyebrows at them.

"You both goanna sit there or get in" Randy nodded and sat next to her while John sat in the back.

"There is a deserted high way bout ten miles up, show me what this baby can do" Catherine laughed but nodded her head.

"You asked for it"

**There you have it my newest chapter hope you like**

**Please review and I will give you any sweet or ice-cream that you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter two of the terror of love thanks for the review that I got and I hope you like this chapter.

The Terror of love

Catherine puller her car to a stop in the parking lot of the hotel and switched the engine of.

"Wow now that's what I call driving" exclaimed John, Catherine just shook her head and laughed.

"So I take it you had fun" she asked him, John nodded his head and asked the two what they were doing next.

"We are going back to the room to watch some D.V.D'S and shit" Randy replied and smiled to himself, he was glad that his best friend and the girl that he fancied were getting along so well. If he admitted it to himself John and Catherine resembles each other. He knew that she was adopted and that John's parents had given up there daughter for adoption, he would have to ask John about it he thought.

"Yo earth to Randy you coming up to the room or ya gonna freeze to death out here."

Randy was pulled from his thoughts by John jabbing him in the ribs, he looked up and caught Catherine's eye, who again blushed slightly and walked of, this actions didn't go UN noticed by John, who was glad that Randy had found someone that seemed so nice. Of course he didn't no her past or her present.

Randy opened the door and signaled for Catherine and John to make themselves comfortable, while he went to fetch the D.V.D'S. Randy re- appeared five minutes later with and armful of DVD's, he gave the pile to John first who took the pile down from thirty DVD's to twenty and John passed them on to Catherine who took the pile down to ten.

"Ok then the question is now what do we watch first, cause I got ta tell ya that these are all good films" asked Catherine and Randy couldn't help but smile again, him and Catherine seemed to have so much in common.

"Well I say we should put in Dawn of the Dead." The two men agreed with Catherine and Randy suggested that they should get on the bed as it was the best place to see the T.V, and he mentally kicked himself as soon as he said it when he saw the look on Catherine's face. She quickly hid her feelings and smiled and went to seat herself next to John when randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her.

"Hey if you aren't comfortable with this then we can sit on the sofa." Randy told her with concern in his voice. Catherine looked at him and nodded and smiled letting him no that she was fine, he could sense that she was not all together fine with it but didn't let it show, and he seated himself next to her and began to watch the film.

About an hour into the film he turned to face Catherine and noticed that she had fallen asleep, on Johns shoulder, he smiled at the sight and gestured to John who looked down and also smiled. He gently removed Catherine's head and laid her back down on the bed and him and Randy went to sit on the sofa, and placed another D.V.D in to the player and began to watch, until a knock was heard at the door.

John stood and opened the door to reveal Vice McMahon standing there, John steeped aside and let him in telling him to be quite. Vince nodded and noticed that Catherine was asleep peacefully on Randy's bed; he smiled to himself and seated himself in front of Randy and John.

"Hey Vince what's up" asked Randy trying to be quite so not to wake Catherine.

Vince chuckled and looked back over at Catherine

"well I was here to check on Catherine but as I can see she seems to be fine, im actually socked that you got her on the bed, but hey"

"Well she wasn't comfortable but she hid it well"

"Is someone gonna fill be in" both Vince and Randy looked at John and realized that he didn't no about her, and was both thinking of whether they should tell him. Vince looked to Randy who nodded.

It took about an hour to tell John about Catherine and when they were finished John sat shocked in his seat, and then looked back at Catherine shocked at what she had to go through, and what she was capable of.

Vince stood to leave before he looked at Randy and sighed, Randy hearing the sigh looked up at him.

"Randy be careful ok, I can see that you like her but let be tell you she doesn't trust easily, and she doesn't let herself become personally attached to someone." Randy looked at him and sighed and nodded his head, and led both John and Vince out of the room.

Randy went and sat back on the sofa and sighed thinking about what Vince had just said, true he did like her and he knew of her past. He sat thinking about it for a while when he came to the conclusion, that he wanted to show her that not all men were like he father, and that he wanted to show her that it was ok to love.

Randy must have nodded of when he heard Catherine scream, he immediately shot from his seat and was on the bed beside her, he could see that, what ever she had dreamed about had scared her. He went to put his arms around her, but she pulled back, tears running down her face.

"I can't do this" Randy looked at her confused

"Do what Catherine" she looked up at him and there eyes locked, she could see all the emotions running through them, passion, trust, lust, hope. She turned her head away from him not wanting to see the emotion not wanting to feel the emotion that she was feeling.

"I don't want to feel these feelings, I don't want to get attached, and I don't want to feel it." Randy again tried to hold her and this time she let him even though she tensed when she felt his arms wrap around her. She cried into his shoulder while, he tried to comfort her, he felt her relax into his arms, and he sighed in content.

She pulled away form him and wiped the tears away from her face, and looked into his eyes, it was then that she noticed that they were a sparkling blue. She gave him a half smile, before she took in a shaky breath.

"Im scared, of getting personally attached to someone, and I can feel myself getting attached to you and it scares me"

Randy looked back into her eyes shocked at what she had said, she again smiled at him weakly, which he in turn returned. He reached his arm over to her chin and lifted it so that she was looking at him again.

"Not all men are like your father, you got to let someone in sometime you no" she nodded at him slowly and she was shocked when she saw him lower his face to hers.

Randy could almost taste her lips on his, and it was driving him crazy, when a ringing phone interrupted their thoughts. He looked back up at her and he was unsure of what he saw, was it relief or regret.

Catherine hung the phone up five minuets later, and when she turned to face him he could see the pain on her face and the tears that were falling freely from her eyes.

"Catherine what's wrong what's happened." Randy asked concern and fear in his voice.

"It's…………"

There you have it the next chapter, hope you like plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the review and here is the next chapter.

Terror of Love

"It's Tommy he died about five minuets ago, his heart just gave up" Randy looked up shocked at Catherine and went to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled away and jumped of the bed, running to the door. Randy saw her pull out her keys and head to the lift.

Randy attempted to follow and shouted her name but to no luck, she disappeared out of his site. His shouts awoke both John and Vince and they both opened their doors at the same time, hopeing to find out what the noise was about.

Vince was the first one to see Randy and presumed the worse, he stormed up to him backing him up against a wall and demanding what had happened.

John quickly intervened and tried to calm Vince down while leading them both back into Randy's room, John and Vince took a seat and Randy walked over to the window looking out, hopeing to see Catherine.

"she got a phone call from the hospital, saying that Tommy had died" Randy finally said and turned back to face Vince and John.

"I know she promised Vince but you should have seen her she was so angry, plus she took of in her car" John looked up at Randy shocked he had never seen Randy act so concerned towards a women before.

Randy turned to Vince who seemed lost in thought, and in fact Vince was trying to figure out were Catherine would go when she was upset and he had an idea, the problem was that he didn't no how to get there, and he really didn't no West Newbury that well so finding her would be really hard. And then he realized that he was sitting across from John Cena.

"Err John there's a place that she might go but the problem is I don't know how to get there" John nodded his head saying that he would help get them both there.

"there's a park near a club could club zero, any idea were that is" John sat in thought for a second before he nodded his head. Vince and John stood to leave, when Randy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure this is were she will be?" Vince just looked at him.

"I hope so"

The ride took them nearly half an hour to get from the hotel to were they needed to go and the whole ride was in silence. Randy sat and looked out the window the whole journey hopeing that they got to her before she did something stupid.

They arrived and they all piled out of the car and followed Vince through an empty park , they cam to a bend and when they turned they came to a picnic area, and a river, the area seemed so peaceful.

Vince was the first to spot Catherine, and he signaled John and Randy letting them no that he had found her. Randy went to move towards her but was stopped by Vince who signaled that she was not alone.

Randy turned into the direction of Catherine and saw her curled up in some one else's lap, and he could feel jealously curse through his veins.

**Catherine's point of view.**

Catherine looked up into the eyes of Luke and felt tears come to her eyes again, she couldn't believe that Tommy was gone. Luke could hear Catherine crying freely and held her even closer to him, he could sense that they weren't alone, and without letting Catherine no he turned his head and could see three people stood there, he noticed Vince straight away and smiled.

Vince nodded his head towards Luke and smiled back glad that Catherine hadn't dome anything stupid.

"You gonna be alright here a min" Luke asked Catherine quietly, she nodded her head and felt Luke stand to leave, she just stayed were she was, looking out towards the river.

**End point of view**

Randy could see the figure walking towards them, and didn't no what he should do, he wanted to comfort Catherine but he wanted to hear what this person had to say, so he stayed were he was.

"Vince"

"Luke how is she" Luke turned to look at the Catherine and sighed while shaking his head.

"It took me all I had to stop her doing something stupid, she is out for blood"

Luke heard Randy sigh and he turned to look at the two other men, that were there. Looking then both up and down, when his eyes turned on John he almost let a shout of surprise.

"Who is he" Luke asked pointing to John

"that's John and the other one is Randy, there a couple of guys that she is gonna be working with"

"we need to talk then, is it all right if I come with back with Catherine and crash, just in case she tries to do something stupid." randy looked up and nodded his head.

"let me just go get her"

An hour later they were making there way back to Randy's room, with Catherine in Luke's arms, as she had fell to sleep on the way back. Again Randy felt jealousy but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Point her on the bed" Randy told Luke when they entered the room, he went with him to show him which bed, and noticed that her hands were cut and looked like they had been bleeding. He decided to ignore it until they were back in the living room and they were all seated.

"what happed to her hands" Luke looked up and sighed, shaking his head.

"she took her anger out on a brick wall" the room nodded, and lapsed into a silence.

"hey john can I ask you something, and if im wrong you can tell me" Luke asked, and John nodded his head.

"Did your parents ever give a child up for adoption" John looked up shocked only close friends and Vince knew that how could a complete stranger know. John nodded his head sighed.

"About twenty years ago my mum got pregnant and then found out she had cancer, the docs said that if she didn't have chemo she would die, but she didn't agree with abortion, and didn't want to leave my dad looking after a new born baby if she died, so she gave her up for adoption, but she survived and she has been searching ever since, why?"

Luke sat in silence trying to piece the information together, Catherine was turning twenty in a couple of weeks, and John and her did look alike, would it be so much of a coincidence if they were brother and sister.

"Its just that you two look alike and I mean really alike, and Catherine is adopted, I was just wandering." John shook his head.

"If she is my sister she would be turning twenty, in a week a three days"

"January 6 to be precise" John looked up shocked that's the day that his sister was born, Randy sat shocked sure they looked alike but he never thought that they could be brother and sister.

"wait your telling me that if Catherine is John's sister that means that they have been living three blocks form each other all this time." Luke nodded his head and Vince sighed.

"we should tell her If she is his sister she has a right to no" Vince said to the room.

"there is no point in telling her until the adoption papers have been tracked down" John said, Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"we should tell her" Randy agreed with Vince

"Tell me what" Catherine's voice sounded from the door way, every one turned to face her. She looked a mess, her makeup and smudged her hands looked sore and swollen, a most of all Randy could see her eyes normally no emotion could be seen but now pain could be clearly be seen, and Randy wanted to do nothing to do but hold her and take the pain away.

"is someone gonna tell me what is going on" everyone sat in silence trying to think of a way to tell her.

I'm gonna leave it there, and next chapter will be the funeral, and is john her brother tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Terror of love

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Tommy had died, and today was the funeral, Vince had canceled the show that the superstars were going to have done, and many of them went back home thankful for the break, but some stayed and the ones that did, became close to Catherine. The wrestlers that stayed included Evolution, Eddie, Rey, Shawn Michaels and Shane McMahon and John.

In the last week she had also found out that John was indeed her brother, but Johns family hadn't been informed, they all decided that it would be best if they did it after the funeral.

So here she was, in the last week her entire world had changed, and she didn't no if she could cope in burying her brother today. She sighed thankful that Luke had stopped her before she could have done something stupid, but she still wanted the son of a bitch to pay for taking away her bother.

She sighed again and looked at herself in the mirror, applying the last pieces of makeup before she stood up and exited her bedroom and walking downstairs.

She was greeted by the superstars that had stayed and Luke and the gang who was sitting on the sofa staring into space. Truth be told Tommy's death had been taken pretty hard and they were all finding it hard to cope.

Luke looked up when he saw her enter and she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him when he stood up to great her. Randy to noticed her and smiled, she looked amazing in the black dress that she was wearing. She turned around so that she could go in the kitchen with John and for the first time he noticed the tattoo on the back of her neck, it was the same tattoo that Luke had. He could feel the jealousy surge through his body as she re entered the room holding on to Luke's arm.

"Just let her be with him, she need's him, she need's someone that she is familiar with today" he turned at the sound of Vince's voice and nodded his head, his jealousy calming, he understood that she needed Luke, he just hoped that she would need him like that one day.

They arrived at the graveyard an hour later, and they stood around the open casket, all the superstars could see that it was killing Catherine to be there, and they all hated the fact that her brother had been taken away from her. Ten minuets later after Luke and a couple of other people had spoken about Tommy it was Catherine's turn and this was the part that she was dreading the most because it meant that he was really gone.

"From an early age Tommy had always protected me, even though I wasn't even his blood, he would put his body on the line so my father couldn't beat me. He always blamed himself for me getting involved in gang life, he told me that he would die to protect me, and that is what he did, that night the bullet was never meant for him it was meant for me, and again he put his body on the line to save me, and he died because of it. So I say thank you, for everything that he did for me, all the times that he bleed for me, and I say that form today I leave that life behind and I start a fresh."

By the time she had finished tears were coming down her face, and she made her way over to Vince and Shane who wrapped there arms around her. The ceremony lasted another ten minuets, and when they were leaving, Catherine was now in the arms of Shane when she stopped dead, looking into the distance. Everyone stopped to see who she was looking at, only the ones who were at the club that night recognized the man that had shot Tommy.

Randy was the first to reach her, and he stopped in front of her before she could move, Luke and the rest were on his heals. She tried to move around them but Shane had firm hold on her arm. She turned to him and he let her go.

"Just let me past this is something I need to do, don't worry I wont do any thing stupid"

they nodded but followed just in case, Randy noticed that Luke had his hand on his back. When Catherine came face to face with the man he smiled at her, but she just stood and stared at him, and she turned around pointing to her tattoo, before she moved to him pinning him up to a tree, the guys moved forward but Luke stopped them. She pulled up the mans sleeve and they all saw the same tattoo that she had.

"Does this mean anything to you" she yelled into his face, and he smiled once again.

"How can you stand there, and smile, when you killed your own friend, anyone of us would have died for you, because unlike you we remember what it means, and most importantly we believe in it." she continued

"Love, trust, and loyalty, that's what this mean, I hope that you can live with yourself, because I no if I was in your shoes I couldn't" with that said she turned to the guys and walked of, leaving Luke and the guys that hadn't followed her to stop Luke from killing him.

"C wait up" shouted John and Randy, she stopped and let them catch up, they followed her back to the car, John got in to hers and Randy got into his.

"I'll see you later and good luck" Randy said before driving of, John turned to Catherine and he could see that she was crying again, so he pulled her over, and wrapped his arms around her.

"We can do this another time, if ya want" he whispered in to her ear, she shook her head and pulled back.

"No I want to do this now" John nodded, and she pulled away. Thirty minuets later they were sat outside Johns house, they got out of the car and walked to the front door.

John opened the door and turned back to Catherine.

"You sure" she nodded her head and followed him to the kitchen were his entire family were sat around the table eating.

Johns mum noticed them first and she stood to great him, she turned to Catherine and almost fainted. John's brothers and his dad stood to go to her side, and both turned to Catherine, them to gasping, they looked from her and them back to his mum, before Johns mum spoke.

"It cant be" she whispered John just smiled and nodded his head.

"It is" johns entire family stared at her shocked expressions on there face.

Well there you have it the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not no the names of Johns parents.**

**Terror of love**

**Chapter 6**

Johns entire family stood staring at Catherine not knowing what to say or do. Both John and Catherine stood in utter silence, both of them nervous about the reaction that his family was going to give her.

Johns mum Lyn stepped forward, but his dad John stopped her by placing his arm on her. John looked to Catherine and then to his dad.

"How do we even no that she is who she says she is" his dad questioned, John looked to Catherine who nodded her head, and he pulled some papers put of his back pocket, and handed them to his mum and dad.

His dad looked over them, then handed them to his sons, who to looked over them, John SR looked up at his daughter shocked.

"How long have you known" he questioned

"We found out at the beginning of the week" John replied, his mums had snapped up and she looked into her sons eyes.

"Why are we only finding out then, if you've none that long" John sighed he knew that this was coming. Catherine looked up for the first time and caught the eye of one of her brothers.

"That was my fault, I wanted to wait until my brother had been buried before you found out" Lyn turned her gaze onto Catherine and realized what her and John were wearing.

"You Buried him today" Both Catherine and John nodded, and she stepped forward wrapping her arms around her. She felt Catherine tense in her arms, and she pulled back a questioning look on her face. Catherine smiled apologetically when her phone rang.

"That was Vince he wants me to meet him" Catherine said, and John nodded.

"Do you need a lift back to the hotel" John shook his head and smiled to her, Catherine turned to leave, when she stopped and turned back.

"It was nice to meet you" her family nodded in return, she turned to leave again and again she stopped.

"John I need my keys" John turned to her and laughed throwing the keys to her which she caught in her left hand before she left the house.

"John what happened to her to make her tense when I touched her" Johns mother questioned him. John sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair and took a seat at the table, and told them what she had told him.

By the end of the story Lyn was almost in tears.

"She lived three blocks from us all this time" John nodded and went over to his mum wrapping his arms around her.

"Just give her time" Johns family nodded and lapsed into silence.

Catherine arrived back at the hotel, twenty minutes later and she went to Vince's door and knocked, she waited until she heard come in and she opened the door to reveal Shane standing next to the window. She went to stand at the side of him and she felt him wrap his arms around her, and she moved closer leaning her head on his chest.

"Your dad said he wanted to see me"

"Yea he got a phone call he tried calling you but your phone but It wouldn't connect" he looked down and saw her nod. He heard her sniff and wrapped his arms around her tighter trying anything he could to make the pain less.

"hey why don't we go to the gym so you can train for your match" she looked up and smiled.

They arrived in the gym to see that Eddie, Rey and Shawn, and evolution were there. She smiled at them and Shane led her to a quite little section, were they wouldn't be disturbed, seeing that she had entered the wrestlers decided to watch to see how much talent she had.

Shane pulled out a blindfold and she smiled walked up to him and turned around, the same time that the blindfold was on Catharine's eyes Randy walked in. The wrestlers told him to be quite and pointed to were Shane and Catherine were stood.

Shane turned Catherine around a couple of times, and then began circling her. He punched out his arm which she ducked, and then dodged the next punch that he threw from behind her. Both Catherine and Shane stood still, Shane thinking of his next attack and Catherine trying to hear were he was.

Shane moved forward and Catherine side stepped him, kicked her foot out so that It hit him in the chest. Shane recovered and kicked her feet from under her sending her to the floor, he walked to wards her and she kicked her legs out, wrapping them around his neck. She put her hands on the floor behind her head pushed up and pushed her head back and using her legs she flipped him over on to the floor, and she flipped over with him, so that she was now sitting on his chest.

She stood up and performed a perfect standing moon salut, she landed and stood up, removing her blindfold while she was at it. She smiled down at Shane and held out her hand so that she could help him up.

She looked up and noticed that the wrestlers had watched the performance , and that they were smiling at her.

"That's why I she is here, for those who didn't believe that she had it, you have just seen it for yourselves, and that is her holding back" Catherine and the wrestlers turned there head to see that Vince had just walked in through the door, followed by John and his four brothers.

She smiled and John walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You never told me you were that good" she smiled

"You never asked" She smiled and her other brothers came over, smiling .

"She is definitely a Cena" The first one said and then introduced himself as Matt. She smiled and looked at each brother as John introduced them to her. Stephen, Dean, Shaun and of course Matt. They all looked at her and then smiled, she smiled in return, and turned around when she heard some one approach from behind.

She came face to face with a Vince, Shane, Rey and Eddie.

"Hey Guys what's wrong ya'll look like someone died" Just then she realized what she had said and placed her hand over her mouth.

"What's happened" Shane turned to his father sighed and walked of, he couldn't bear to face her when she had to hear what had happened. Vince looked into her eyes and noticed all the pain that was there, and he knew that what he had to say would only add to that.

"Will some one tell me what the fuck is going on" she yelled, and the wrestlers came over to see what was happening, and Randy hearing her yell came running over and stood at the side of Vince, confused at why she looked to be in so much pain.

"There was an accident, a truck plowed into a car doing over 90 m/p/h the driver of the car died instantly" Catherine just stood there shocked as did the others, none of the getting why this applied to her.

"Catherine, Luke was driving the car" Catherine's head snapped up, as did everyone's else, she began to shake her head from side to side. Before she fell to the floor tears flowing down her face. Randy went to her side and pulled her to his chest and he rubber her back trying to calm her, ten minuets later she fell to sleep in his arms. Randy looked up to Vince and sighed.

"What else has she got to go through, she has just lost the two people she cared about the most" Everyone nodded in agreement and looked down at the women in his arms, they all agreed with Randy, she had lost the twp people who she loved the most in the span of two weeks, and they were all dreading what was going to happen next.

Well there ya'll have it the next chapter hope ya'll liked it Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

This is the next chapter hope you all like it.

**The Terror Of Love**

Catherine looked at the punch bag and began punching it once more, she knew that her hands were bleeding but she didn't care, the blood felt like a relies to her. She flashbacked to yesterday, when Vince had told her that Luke had died, and she punched it even harder.

"Now what did the punch bag do to you" Catherine ignored the voice and continued hitting the bag, until the person came behind her and pulled her away from it, she turned to the person and sighed when she saw who it was.

"I just want to be left alone Matt" her brother smiled at her but didn't leave.

"Ya no at a time like this you need your family with you" Catherine turned and looked at him.

"I haven't got any family." she shouted, and immediately but her hand against her mouth.

"Matt I didn't mean that Im so sorry" he nodded at her and smiled.

"I no its gonna take us all time but we are here for you" she nodded, and Matt walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her before turning and leaving the room. Catherine walked over to the wall, and slid down it and buried, her face in her hands.

Randy stood talking to John, Shawn, Eddie, Rey, Shane and evolution, when they saw Matt walk in from the training room. John faced him, and made a puzzled face, which every one laughed at.

" Matt you never train so what are you doing in there" Matt looked up, and laughed before giving him the finger. John gave him the same treatment and the others laughed also.

"I just went to see how Catharine was and she isn't doing so well, I just came back out to get a first aid kit" Every one stopped laughing and looked at him seriously, and Randy became worried. He hadn't spoken to her since yesterday, truth being no one had spoken to her, she had practically shut her self of, she had spent most of her time in the training room.

"is she ok" Randy asked the concern and worry could be heard in his voice

"Well she doing as good as any of us could imagine, she just busted her hands up on the punch bag, hence the first aid kit" Matt turned to leave when Randy stopped him.

"Let me do it" Matt stood shocked but hand him the kit any way, Randy thanked him and went over to the training room, and disappeared into the room

"That was Randy Orton right" everyone nodded and burst into laughter, all of them were shocked at the transformation that he had gone through.

Randy walked through the door and immediately his heart broke when he saw Catherine huddled against the wall with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and he felt her bury her head into his shoulder and she continued to sob while he whispered comforting words into her ear .

She pulled away half an hour later and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and turned to face him, and half smiled at him.

"Ya mind if I look at your hands" she nodded and showed him them and he winced just by looking at them. They looked painful and swollen, but the bleeding had stopped. He opened the first aid kit, and motioned for her to come closer.

"This is properly gonna sting" she nodded her head, and mentally cursed herself when she felt electricity jolt through her when his hands touched hers. He gently wiped her hand clean, and then wrapped them carefully with bandages, when he was done they just sat staring at each other in silence.

Randy couldn't believe that the once vibrant women, who didn't show emotion and wasn't afraid of anything, now sat in front of him, tears stains on her cheeks, and her eyes that once used to hide her emotion, were now over flowing with it.

Randy brought his hand up to her chin and gently lifted it so that she was facing him, and he smiled lightly at her.

"Ya no you cant shut everyone of" she sighed and moved her head so it was facing the floor once more.

"Ive lost everyone, this way, I don't have to lose anyone else" she sighed and stood up turning her back on Randy. Randy to sighed and stood, gently taking her wrist and turning her to face him.

"We aren't going no were, im not going anywhere" Catherine looked up into his eyes and sighed, she could see it all, all the emotion in them, and it was killing her. She knew what he was feeling hell she was felling it her self.

Randy once again put his hand on her chin and lifted it so that she was staring straight into his eyes.

"Eyes don't lie Cat you no that, I mean what I say I wont leave you" Catherine continued to look in his eyes, and sighed, she knew that he was telling the truth, his eyes portrayed it.

She saw him lean his head towards hers just like he had done that day in the hotel, she had wanted it then but the phone call had stopped it, and she was thankful that it did, that way she wouldn't have to feel for him even more then she already did.

This time no body interrupted them and Catherine felt his lips connect with hers, slowly and softly he didn't want to scare her, or make her feel pressured in any way. He wanted until she wrapped her arms around his neck until, he made the kiss more passionate.

They pulled away a few minuets later both trying to catch their breath, and Randy leaned his forehead against hers and smiled at her, in which she returned it.

"Some of guys are going back to the hotel, to watch DVDS and shit, how bout you join us" Randy asked and Catherine could hear the hope in his voice. She stood just looking into his eyes for, and listening to her own heart beating before she nodded her head, and smiled when she saw his eyes light up.

Randy turned to go and stopped when he realized that Catherine wasn't following him.

"Randy I cant do this, this thing between us, it scares me" She admitted for the second time to him. Randy smiled slightly and walked back over to her, and put both of his hands on the side of her face.

"Ya got all the time you need, I aint gonna force you two do anything. And like I said before you got to let someone in sometime" he stepped back and held out his hand, she stared at it before she took it in her own, and they laced there fingers together.

They walked out of the training room, and everyone turned and noticing that Catherine and Randy were holding hands smiled at them both. Eddie and Rey along with Evolution John, Shawn and Shane came over to them, and Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So you joining us tonight sis" John asked, Catherine looked around at every one and smiled nodding her head to her brother. She heard someone shout happily and then she felt her self be lifted of the ground and into someone's arms. She began to laugh and playfully hit Shane on his back.

Eddie turned to Randy and smiled at him patting him on the back.

"your good for her I haven't seen her smile since Tommy died, just don't hurt her man, she's like a daughter to me" Randy turned to Eddie and the others, it was true they all thought of Catherine as either a daughter or a sister, and Randy face became serious

"I wouldn't dream of it man, cause I think im falling in love with her." The others looked shocked for a second but soon snapped out of it, and they turned there attention back on the Catherine and Shane who were now wrestling on the floor.

They all sighed and hoped that nothing else would happen to her, not after she seemed to be able to trust other people.

Well there It is please review im getting lonely, I relay would like no what you think, and who should she end up with Randy or Shane you tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is my next chapter hope you all like.**

**The Terror Of Love**

Catherine sat on the bed in-between her brother and Randy, Eddie, Rey, Hunter, Shane were sat on the floor throwing popcorn at each other and watching some ridicules film that Catherine really wasn't watching.

Instead she sat there in-between her brother and her boyfriend, watching the immortality of grown men, thinking about how her life had changed. sure Vince had told her that joining the WWE would change her life she just didn't think it would change this much.

She had lost her adaptive brother who she had grown up with to gain her real brother, she had lost the one person that she trusted more then anything in the world to gain, people that not only cared about her but loved her, she had gained someone that she could trust someone that she could love, and most of all she had gained a family, that actually wanted her.

She turned to the TV and jumped as a an ax swung and hit the door, she saw Randy turn to look at her and she smiled sweetly at him resting her head on his shoulder, turning her head slightly so that she could bury it in his shoulder if the need arise.

She laughed as Hunter threw a pillow that missed Shane's head and instead it hit Dave, who in turn threw one back, Hunter who saw it coming ducked and it ended up hitting Rey. Rey threw his own pillow but again it was ducked and it ended up hitting Randy and John at the same time.

"O you think its funny do you" Randy mocked glared at Catherine who was sat at the side holding her side and giggling freely, she nodded her head then squealed as Randy came at her with a pillow. He pinned her down then started hitting her on the side.

The others sat on the floor watching the to with a look of happiness on their faces, it had been a long time since they had seen either Randy or Catherine smile and it was good to see that they were so happy together.

"You two really need to grow up" Hunter pretended to scold, which made the two burst into a fit of even more giggles. They all stood up and made there exits saying something about having to be up earlier for work.

Randy and Catherine sat in silence on the bed, neither knowing what to say, Randy not wanting to anything that would scare her and Catherine not knowing what to say.

"So I better get going, there right you got to be up earlier for work" Randy looked up and realized that Catherine had stood up and was making her way to the door.

"You don't have to go you no, I mean you should stay, and we can watch more DVDS or you no whatever" Catherine turned around so that she could look at him.

"Randy I really should go, I mean I debuting tomorrow so I should get some sleep"

"Catherine incase you've forgotten you haven't got any were to stay, we arranged it so that you would be staying with me" Catherine hit herself on the head and nodded her head, and walked back over to the bead and retook her seat.

"Right I forgot bout that, so Im just gonna go get changed" with that she stood up and made her way over to the bathroom only to be stopped by Randy grabbing her wrist and turning her around so that she was facing him.

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes and sighed.

"C what's wrong ever since the guys left you've avoided me like the plague" Catherine to sighed and looked back into his eyes.

"Its just hard you no, ive been alone for so long, and now ive got all these people who care about me I just don't know what to do, and then ive got all these feelings for you, I just I don't know ok" she sighed and took a seat on the bed Randy followed a couple of seconds later.

He put his arm around her shoulder and sighed in relief when he felt her lean her head on him.

"I told you ok Im not gonna rush you, so we take it slow, we go at your pace ok?" he looked down and smiled when she looked up at him, she nodded her head and lent her head towards him, placing her lips on his and kissing him softly. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom with her nightclothes.

When she cam out Randy was already in one of the beds, she walked over to him and he looked up and smiled, she knelt on the floor in front of him, and looked him in the eyes. He immediately got concerned and got out of the bed, she smiled at him and he relaxed momentarily.

"Babes what's wrong" she smiled at him shyly

"Ok what ever's wrong you can tell me Im not gonna laugh"

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor" she laughed and looked up at him

"Theres ment to be a storm tonight and I hate storms, so can I stay with you" she looked down at her feet and smiled when Randy placed his hand under her chin an d lifted it so that she was facing him.

"Of course" she smiled and hoped under the blankets and laid her head onto his chest when he got back under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and they both smiled to each other.

"I could stay like this forever" Randy declared, she looked up to him and smiled.

"Me to"


	9. Chapter 9

I_m so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but its just been one thing after another, and Ive had major writers block. But here is the next chapter I hope you like it._

**The Terror of Love**

"Here is your new women's champion Catherine" The crowd cheered for the women that stood in the middle of the ring holding the women's belt over her head a huge smile on her face, after just beating Trish Status on her debut.

Catherine jumped out of the ring and stopped when Trish came back through the curtain and headed towards her. She stopped in front of Catherine and out stretched her hand. Catherine looked down at it and took it, worried at what she was letting her self in for. Trish just smiled at her and then raised her arm in the air. The crowd cheering them both on for showing such sportsman ship.

Catherine and Trish started to walk back up the ramp when Victoria and Lita made there way out accompanied by Edge and Christian. Trish and Catherine looked towards each other and backed back into the ring giving themselves more of an advantage.

"Ill take The two guys you take the two bitches" Trish turned to face Catherine, she had heard about some of her past so she knew that she could handle the two makes, and Trish didn't fancy fighting two guys that loved to play dirty, she nodded her head in agreement, and moved to the side so that Catherine could get a better attack advantage seems the two guys were going to enter the ring together.

Edge was the first to enter the ring and Catherine took his legs out from under him and then ducked the punch that Christian threw at her. She kicked out her leg hitting him the chest then flipped him over her shoulder, laying him out flat on his chest. She turned to watch Trish dispose of Victoria, and noticed that Lita was coming up behind her with a steel chair, Catherine jumped onto her back and let her boy fall back to the mat pulling Lita with her, Catherine flipped over just before her own body hit the mat.

Trish turned her head to see Lita lying on her back and Catherine getting to her feet, she smiled at her then exited the ring Catherine soon following. They walked back up the ramp only to stop half way, when Edge got onto the mic.

"You bitches think your all that, then prove it next week at Vengeance. Us for against you two and two partners of your choice" Catherine and Trish looked at each other then back towards the ring and nodded there heads. Both knowing that it wouldn't take to long to find two partners.

Both Trish and Catherine were met with concerned faces when they got to the back, what just happened wasn't scripted, and so most of the rosters were concerned with there well being. Trish and Catherine just looked at each other then to the males that were showing so much concern and laughed.

They guys looked at each other and then back to the two laughing women and joined in, they all forgot some times that Catherine was used to beating guys up so neither female was in any immediate danger.

"You two are gonna need partners any idea yet" Trish and Catherine looked at the males with smirks on there faces, each and every one of them wanted to get there hands on Edge and Christian. Catherine and Trish just smirked.

"We have a few ideas we will let you know" The guys groaned they knew that they had already decided, they were just tormenting them. Catherine and Trish just laughed and walked of.

"O Cat congrates by the way" Catherine turned to the smiled crown of make and female co workers and cracked into a smile. Her eyes locked with Randy's and she smiled again when he mouthed congratulations.

Trish and Catherine entered the locker room, and seated themselves onto the benches, just so that they could catch there breath. Trish turned to Catherine just as Catherine turned to Trish, they both laughed.

"You were good out there. You a natural" Catherine smiled at Trish

"So were you, I mean ive never had that mush difficulty with a women" Trish took it as a compliment, she saw hoe easily she had taken at Edge and Christian had heard the rumors, so Catherine saying that was a very big compliment.

"So were going out tonight to celebrate your coming right" Catherine turned to face Trish, the last time she had been to a club, she had been attacked and her brother had been killed. The idea scared her but, she was going to have to get over her fear sooner or later so she nodded her head.

"Good now to give Randy, and the other guys something to drawl over come on lets get you ready" Catherine turned to Trish, this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXX

Randy, John, Shawn, Eddie, Rey, Shane and evolution were sat together talking outside near there cars while they waited for the girls to arrive. They were talking about how much they wanted to get there hands on both Edge and Christian. At hearing the name Randy flashbacked to when he saw they both approaching Catherine.

He had been so scared that she was going to get hurt he wanted to go out there and pound the guys heads in. He forgot that she could take care of her self, and just wanted to protect her. He only relaxed when he saw both of the guys lying flat on there backs and that Catherine was ok.

Randy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt some one jabbing him in the side, he turned to his side to see john pointing near the exit of the arena with a gob smacked look on his face.

Catherine felt self conscience under the men's gaze, it had taken Trish a very long time to get her to wear what she was. She looked down at her self, she was wearing a dress that was shorter then she normally wore, its sides were cut out, a rhinestone buckle just bellow her cleavage, which again was showing more cleavage then she normally would. On her feet she wore a pair of simple silver heals. ( descriptions sucks I no but if you go to my profile you can see the dress for yourself) She self consciously flattened the dress.

"Chill you look amazing" Catherine turned to face her new found friend and smiled slightly. Trish was wearing a very raveling top and mini skirt. But she looked sexy not sluty.

"The guys seem to like it, and Randy cant take his eyes of of you" Catherine looked up and caught Randy eye she smiled sweetly, and linked arms with Trish, walking up to the men that were waiting.

"Ladies you look.. Wow" Trish smiled at the compliment that came from John, Catherine just chuckled softly. She jumped slightly when she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Johns right you look amazing" Catherine turned her head so that she could see John, she smiled again and Randy noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, he looked at her confused. She turned round to hug him and whispered in his ear.

"Im not used to wearing something so reveling front of this many people" Randy nodded in understanding.

"Well if you want to ditch the guys we can go back to the hotel" Catherine shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to let any one down, and were meant to be celebrating remember." He nodded and followed her in to her car and sat in the front while Trish and John sat in the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The music was pumping from the speakers, Catherine and Trish were sat at the table while the guys were either dancing or at the bar getting drinks. Trish sat gazing out at the dance floor, Catherine looked from Trish and then followed her gaze towards the person she was looking at. When she saw who it was she smiled and poked Trish in the side.

"What was that for" Catherine shook her head and smiled again.

"If you like him why don't you just tell him" Trish held her hands up in defense shaking her head.

"I don't even no if he likes me, he's your brother you could talk to him" Catherine nodded and Trish sighed in relief. Just then both Randy and John returned to the table.

"Trish your vodka, and your coke Cat" cat smiled at him and took a drink before standing up and headed for the dance floor, Randy followed. He took her in his arms when a slow song came on and she rested her head-on to his shoulder.

"You no the first time I saw you, every guy in the room, was staring at you, I just thought you were going to be another one night stand."

Catherine raised her head so that she locked her eyes with his.

"What changed?" he smiled and whispered tonight. He knew that if he told her he would risk losing her but if he didn't she would never feel loved. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him after tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the hotel around one in the morning and Catherine went straight to the bathroom so that she could get rid of the clothing. When she came back out she knew something was wrong straight away.

Randy was nervously sitting on the bed his hands in his lap, he stood up when he saw him. She walked over to him.

"Randy what's wrong" he sighed and started to pace the room, Catherine watched for a while before she got concerned and walked in front of him.

"Randy what's wrong" Randy looked down at her then went to sit on the bed and signaled that she should do the same. She did and they turned to face each other.

"Ok what im about to say could ruin everything but I have to say it" Catherine nodded now she was nervous.

"Catherine Im falling in love with you" Catherine sat shocked and nodded slightly, Randy noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes, and he mentally kicked himself.

"I…" She stood up and went to the bathroom. Randy ran his hands threw his hair and sighed, after about half and hour he went over to his bed and laid down.

He heard the bathroom door open but he pretend not to hear. It wasn't until he felt wait on his bed, he didn't open his eyes until he felt Catherine lay her head on his chest. He mentally sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, just so that he wouldn't lose her.

After five minuets silence Catherine shifted her position so that she was looking at him.

"Randy im" he cut her of by placing his finger on her mouth.

"Its ok you don't have to say it" Catherine smiled and shook her head, she had been hopeing for that.

"That's the thing I do love you" Randy looked surprised thinking that he had heard things, but when she nodded her head he smiled in joy and relief.

They fell asleep in each others arm, both happy that they had someone that loved them.

The question what would happen next. Would something tear them apart, would something else happen and finely tip Catherine over the edge. Would any of her friends find out what she is really capable of.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter for the story I hope you like it. Im not good with wrestling scenes so I don't add them. Please review.

The Terror of Love

Randy woke to the sun shining down on him, he opened his eyes and cringed as the sun, shone through his eyes. He smiled down at the sleeping figure that he held in his arms, and his smile grew even bigger when he remembered the night before.

The figure stirred beneath him, and he loosened his grip on her so that she could move around more comfortably, when she had fully awoken she turned her position so that she was looking up at him. She smiled and brought her lips up to meet his. Randy at first was shocked because it was usually him who made the move, he smiled into the kiss and returned it with just as much.

She pulled away and giggled when Randy complained, she turned on her heal and grabbed some cloths and headed for the bathroom , locking the door behind herself.

Randy laid his head back on the pillow wondering how he deserved such a great women, he heard the shower turn on, and he smiled, hopeing that they would be able to move along in there relationship. Not that he wanted to push her because hell, she properly been scared of sex for life, but he wanted to show her how much he cared for her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Catherine came out of the bathroom, in a pair of jogging bottoms and a tank top, her hair in a bun and some water droplets dripping of her face. Randy just stared at her and when she turned back round to face him she stared confused at what he was so intently looking at.

"What ya thinking bout" Randy smiled and came towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just wandering how I got some one like you" Catherine smiled at him, she had never been treated like this by any man, only D, but she had never really felt anything for him.

"Really cause I was just wandering the same thing" Randy smiled and brought his lips to hers. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath.

"I got to go Trish is meeting me down in the lobby were going to go train for the match at vengeance." Randy nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. And watched her leave the room.

He waited until she was out of the door before he moved over to his phone and dialed Johns number.

"hey what's up"

"How bout we go do some training I have a theory that Cat and Trish are going to be there" He could almost hear the smile in Johns voice as he replied

"See you there in ten" Randy shook his head and decided to skip the shower, and instead headed to the lobby to meet Randy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine stepped out of the elevator and scanned the lobby her eyes resting on the back of Trish's head. She smiled and made her way over to her, seating her self in front of her. Trish looked up to see Catherine with a look of pure content on her face, one that she had never seen before.

"Ok spill" Catherine looked up at her friend and smiled happily

"He told me that he loves me" Trish squealed in happiness causing the people in the lobby to look there way. Catherine just smiled unable to loose the smile that was playing on her features.

"Well we better get moving then" Catherine nodded and they made there way outside into the sun and the noise of the city.

"I hear that were in Boston next, you going be catching up with the folks" Catherine turned her head slightly, she hadn't even thought about it she was going to have to ask John what he thought.

"Dunno" Trish nodded she couldn't say that she knew how she felt but she could understand how confused she must be all she could do was be a shoulder if she ever needed it. The rest of the walk was made in silence and ten minuets later they found themselves walking into the gym, were Evolution, Shane, Eddie, Rey and Shawn were already working out.

They chatted for a while before they made there way over to the ring and stepped into it, doing some warm ups before they started.

Randy and John walked in to see the guys standing around the ring. They made there way towards the front to see a replay of the match that had only happen last night. All of them smiled to see how evenly matched the two females were, but even the guys could tell that Catherine was holding back. They watched amazed as the girls threw and blocked punches. How they threw and blocked kicks. They flipped and did diving moon Sault of the turnbuckle. In the end though Catherine picked up the pin again.

Catherine helped Trish up from the floor and they both turned to hear clapping, Catherine noticed Randy and made her way over, she slid out of the ring and threw her self into his arms. The group that was watching and that knew Catherine well were shocked at what they were seeing, but were happy none the less.

Catherine turned round in Randy's arms to see that Trish was trying to look any were but at John, Catherine stifled a giggle behind her hand but both John and Randy heard her, they both gave her questioning looks. She just shrugged her shoulders and wormed her way out of Randy's grip when John came towards her, she knew what he was going to do so she ran around the ring.

John was chasing her for about ten minuets, until he had her pinned to the floor, and began to tickle her, she was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

Randy just looked on as his best friend and the women he loved sat laughing in the middle of the ring, he was so glad that she was happy.

"Ok I will stop if you tell me if Trish likes me" Catherine nodded her head and stopped laughing long enough for her to whisper yes to him. John was the biggest any of them had seen on him. He helped Catherine to her feet, and then slid out of the ring and made his way over to Trish. She looked up at him not sure what was happing.

When he lowered her lips to hers she was to shocked to do anything, but when the shock had gone she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in deeper.

When she pulled away she turned to face Catherine who once again was in Randy's arms she smiled, and then pulled John in for another kiss. Randy pulled her around so that she was facing him and smiled.

"Your amazing you no that right" Catherine gave him a cocky look and nodded her head

"You net I am mister, now your coming with me, I want to show you something" Randy raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything, instead he took her hand and lead her out of the building, not knowing what was install for him.

All he knew was that he loved her, and that she loved him. But is love always enough


	11. Chapter 11

_If any one has any ideas about where you would like this story to go then please don't hesitate to tell me, cause I love hearing from you guys. Oh and please read and review. _

**Terror of Love**

Randy looked down at the women in his arms and raised a questioning brow at her, she smiled up at him and smirked slightly. Randy returned the smiled and wondered how he was ever going to cope when she looked darn sexy every time he saw her.

They continued to walk through the streets of LA, until they came to a little suburbia type place. The lawns perfect the housed perfect and hell some of them even had the white picket fences. Again Randy raise a confused brow at her but she just continued to walk, until she stopped dead in front of a house.

She looked up at the house and Randy could see a mixture of emotions in her eyes, but he couldn't place any of them.

"Luke always used to say that we would live in a house like this one day. The perfect little family, what ever that means. He used to bring me here when ever we would stop in LA to do business, and he would say one day C this is were we will live." Randy held her closer and just listened to what she had to say, listened to the raw emotion that she was speaking with.

"I would just look up at him smile, but when we got home I would go up to my room and no that we would never have that life, never be a normal family, and you no something I didn't really care, cause I had all the family that I needed."

Randy kissed her softly on top of the head and they began to walk back to the hotel so that they could get ready for the show that they had that night.

Before they entered the hotel Randy stopped and Catherine looked up her eyes showing that she was confused at why he had stopped.

"What you said earlier, I just wanted to say that im your family now, and they guys and John and we aren't gonna leave you" Catherine smiled up at him and pecked his cheek before pulling him into the hotel and heading up to there room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine and Randy walked into the arena and made there way over to the Evolution Locker room. When they entered they saw that Vince and Shane were seated along with, evolution and a couple of other men that thy couldn't see as they had there back to them.

The two men turned when they heard the door opened and smiled kindly up at Catherine and Randy. Catherine stood shocked not sure whether to smile or turn back round and run. She decided that it would be a good idea to smile, so she did the best she could, but the whole room including the two men could see that it was forced.

"Miss Dawson, it's a pleasure to see you again" Catherine just continued to smile.

"I would love to say the same to you but I cant, what the hell are you doing here" the two men stood and, and straightened them selves out, it was then that Randy noticed the FBI badge that they were both wearing.

He looked down at Catherine and then two his team mates and his boss, asking without words what the hell was going on.

"We need your help tracking and bringing in someone that keeps slipping through our fingers some one, who you know very well" Catherine looked up at the two men and was silent for a few seconds, before her face broke out in to a smile and she laughed. The two men looked at her confused.

"You would just cause yourself more trouble then anything else. You bring me in then your gonna start a gang war and Im afraid I wont have any part in that" Catherine wiped at the tears that had fallen from her eyes when she had the fit of laughter, and couldn't help but start laughing again at the stunned looks on the FBI's faces.

"You actually thought I would help you" At the looks she stopped laughing and lent on Randy for support.

One of the men stepped closer to her and Randy stood straighter and in a more threatening manner as did the men behind them.

"Considering that the man that we are looking for killer your brother" The man left the sentence un finished and motioned for his partner that they were leaving. Catherine could feel the tears come to her eyes at he mention of her brother, but she pushed them aside and turned towards the re treating men.

"I no who he is, and im not saying that I don't want to see him punished, hell im not saying that I wouldn't love to kill him myself, but what your asking me to do is going to get a lot of people killed, and ive spent nearly all my life trying to keep violence of the street so no Im not going to help you."

The officers stopped and turned back towards her, a look of pity on there faces, Catherine did a back take at there looks but quickly covered it.

"You do no your next right" The whole room went silent, there eyes turning to Catherine, who just nodded her head.

"And when the time comes I will deal with it" The men gave a nod of there head and left.

Catherine turned back to the men in the room her were looking at her as if she was insane, she looked around at the different look on there faces and sighed in frusta ruin, when she couldn't place any of the looks. Finally her eyes found Randy and there was no mistaking the look there. Fear. She sighed once again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I got to find John" The group nodded and she left exiting the door. The room fell deathly silent as they all took in what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine wondered the halls attempting to find her brother but so far she hadn't any look, she was to busy looking for him that she didn't see the three figures and proceeded to run into them.

She looked up and smiled apologetically and came face to face with, Rey Eddie and Shawn.

"Hey girl what's wrong" Shawn asked concerned

"Yea chica what's wrong you looked down" Eddie commented, Catherine just smiled at the concern that they were all showing her.

"Nothing guys im fine, just got a visit from the past that's all, and im just wandering if I did the right thing." They looked up at her and nodded.

"Well what ever you decided we will all back you" She smiled again something that she seemed un able to stop since she had joined the WWE.

"Now onto were you were headed to in such a hurry" She smiled and remembered what she had been doing to run into them in the first place.

"Well I was looking for John you guys haven't seen him have you" Rey nodded and pointed towards catering. Catherine laughed slightly.

"Figures I knew I should have checked there first" They also gave a chuckle, it was well known around the superstars how much John loved his food.

"We were headed that way ourselves come on we will walk you" Catherine rolled her eyes, they had just come from that direction, but she knew how over protective they were if her so she nodded her head and followed them, to Catering.

On they way there Catherine couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right, she couldn't place what it was but she knew that she wasn't going to like it.

The first thing that she noticed when she arrived in Catering was that evolution, Shane and Vince were sat over with John, it also appeared that all the superstars were there. That perked her interest.

The second thing she noticed was that they were all deadly silent, she stood confused but shook it of and walked over to the table were her brother and the others were sat, keeping her senses on high alert. Eddie, Rey and Shawn walked a head of her and arrived at the table. She sighed she always hated when things was two quite usually meant something was wrong.

And boy was she right. She gasped slightly her features showing a hint of fear before she masked it, her face no longer showing emotion. She heard the cock of thee gun and knew t hat when she turned around she was going to come face to face with the person she vowed to kill of the need arrived.

She smiled slightly at the men her were not only afraid for her life but there's as well, they all knew that tonight a life would be taken. She took a breath and turned on her heal.

"Hey princess you ready to take that bullet now"

Yes tonight some one was going to die the question was who, the question could Catherine really go through with her vow.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok here it is another chapter, I hope you like it._

**The Terror Of Love**

"Ready to take that bullet now princess" Catherine breathed in and turned on her heal coming face to face with her brothers killer. She prepared her body for the fight, and sighed in annoyance when Lukas started to talk.

"You no you've been a thorn in my side for so long, and look I not only have you but all the people that you care about, this is going to be fun" Lukas smiled evilly at her, all the while not taking the gun of her.

He smiled again and began to circle her, taking in her appearance, her body, he smiled to himself when he saw that her eyes followed him.

"Ok are you just going to circle be like a vulture or are you going to kill me already?" Lukas caught the bitterness and challenge in her voice and came round to stop in front of her, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

"You no I could have so much fun with that body, but wait you daddy had all the fun for me" Catherine visibly flinched and stiffened at his comment, Lukas laughed again.

Catherine held out her arms and smiled sweetly at him, her face full of challenge.

"Come on then Lukas I wont even try and stop you I mean what the hell have I got to live for. Come on Lukas take the shot." She continued to hold out her arms and watched as his hand went from the safety and removed it. She saw his hand roam down to the trigger.

Her body moved to the side dodging the bullet, that came flying past her shoulder, which narrowly missed her.

"O come on Lukas I thought you had more then that" Lukas frowned and fell to the ground Catherine falling on top of him, and directing a few blows to his face before he managed to flip her over.

He smirked down at her his hand going to her throat cutting of her air supply. She struggled for a while, before lifting, her free knee and hit him squarely in the balls. Lukas's hold on her throat loosened for a second, just enough for Catherine to get the upper hand.

She stumbled to stand, holding her throat gasping for the much needed oxygen that he had deprived her from. Lukas shakily stood on his feet and stood in a defensive stance as did Catherine.

They stared at each other for a while, before Lukas lunged himself at her, Catherine easily dodged the fist that he threw at her, her own fist connecting with his jaw.

They exchanged punches and kicks, for a good five minutes before Catherine fell to her knees holding her side in pain. Lukas grinned down at her, which Catherine returned, and kicked out her leg hitting him the jaw, sending him down to his knees.

Lukas looked from Catherine to the gun that was on the floor in between both of them. He calculated the distance, as did Catherine, they looked to each other and both of them lept to the gun, Catherine reaching it only a second before he did.

She moved backwards a bit to give herself a better range, and held the gun up at Lukas, a look of determination on her face.

" Never thought that I would have a chance to follow through on my promise" Lukas smirked slyly at her. Catherine frowned

"Come on Catherine me and you both no that you wont kill me" Catherine raised her eyebrow as if saying try me. Catherine raised her eyes slightly, and they fell on to the table that held her family. Randy sat there with a look of terror and fear in his eyes, the only thing stopping him from jumping from the table to help her was the fact that both Dave and John had a hold of him.

Her eyes turned on to her brother John his eyes also held the same fear that Randy's did although his eyes held something else that she couldn't quite put.

Hey eyes fell back down to Lukas and her features softened slightly, she remembered back to a time when she wouldn't have hesitated to kill the man in front of her, remembered back to a time, when she hadn't hesitated, the time when she had taken a human life.

She close her eyes for a second before her eyes snapped open, her eyes fell down to the gun that she had in her hand and then back to Lukas.

"Your right I wont" her hand came forward and connected with his jaw before he even had time to react. His body fell limply to the floor.

Catherine stood from her position on the floor and dropped the gun to the floor, after taking the safety of. Randy was by her side in a second as was the rest of her family. Randy gathered her in to his arms but she pulled away.

"I wont him under arrest now" The group of wrestlers turned to see a group of FBI offices walk into the room, some of them holding guns.

The two guys from earlier that day walked over to Catherine, they smiled at her, she just scowled at them.

"You didn't kill him" Catherine looked over at her brother and at Randy, and then turned back to the FBI.

"That's not who I am any more" The group of wrestlers heard the comment and decided it would be best to question her later.

Catherine walked back over to the guys and smiled slightly, although her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding so loud she thought that it would jump out of her chest. Randy noticing her discomfort wrapped his arms around her waist. A couple of questions later Catherine and Randy headed back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy and Catherine arrived back at the hotel, and Catherine went straight to the bed, Randy went and stood in front of her, Catherine looked at him after a while, and smiled slightly, although they both could tell that it didn't reach her eyes.

Randy sat down at the side of her, and she turned to face him, he smiled and took her hands into his.

"C what did you mean when you said that it wasn't you any more" Catherine looked up at Randy and sighed, took her hands back from his and ran her hand through her hair. She stood from the bed and turned back to face him.

"Guess its time to fill you in on a part of my pass that I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you" Randy nodded, wondering what she was about to tell him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok then, this is the next chapter to my story, I hope that you all like it, only a few more chapters until this story is complete. Sorry that is has taken so long for me to update but ive had writers block, and ive just started back at school, so I have loads of work that needs to be done, but hopefully I will update, every week if possible._

**The Terror Of Love**

Randy stalked down the hallway, his head hung low, not caring were he was going, or the fact that he was ignoring all the comments that were getting sent his way. He had heard Hunter shout after him, and he just continued on his way, not even giving Hunter the decency to lift his head.

He continued to walk the conversation that he had with Catherine playing over and over in his head, he could feel the anger, and disgust well up in the pit of his stomach, and then BANG.

Randy shook his head and looked up, his eyes connecting with John's his eldest and closet friend, he could see the concern on his face but he just shook his head, and made his way around him and continued to make his way down the corridor, not caring that John was shouting after him.

He had no idea were he was going, or what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew that he had to get away, he needed time, time to think about what Catherine had told him, and all he could think about was that Catherine had told him that she was a KILLER.

He squinted his eyes in pain, and looked up in confusion, he was out side the hotel, in the middle of Boston, what the hell was he going to do. He sighed while running his hand through his hair, and headed over to the park, and took a seat on one of the benches, placing his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

"_Randy I made a choice, a choice that im not happy with, but its one that I wouldn't change if I had the chance"_

_Randy nodded not sure were she was taking this, or what she was trying to tell him, but by the look of fear, and the slight formation of tears in the corner of her eyes, he knew It was serious, and he knew that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say._

"_I was sixteen, and I was on my way home from a club, and this guy attacked me, pulled me into the alley, he had a vendetta against my brother, and was going to make him suffer through me. He had me on the floor, and he had his hands around my throat, and he was squeezing, and I had kicked and pushed but he was ten times stronger then me, and I had my knife in my boot, and I managed to get it out"_

_Randy came to sit next to her, and went to wrap his arms around her shoulders, but she pulled away slightly, moving to go and stand against the wall that only seconds ago he was occupying, he looked over at her, to see that her face was streaked with tears, and she was now sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest._

"_C you did what any one else would in your situation" Catherine raised her eyes to look at the person that she loved, the person that she was about to lose, she shook her head and wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve._

"_About a week later there was a fight, I killed someone, I killed him in cold blood, I killed him out of revenge.." Randy's eyes snapped to Catherine's, they locked for a second before, he jumped up from his place on the bed, and made his way over to the door. Catherine turned her eyes onto him, and nodded in understanding, she knew what would happen if she told him, that was part of the reason that she didn't._

"_I need some air"_

And that's how Randy had come to be sitting in the park, his head in his hands, and was more confused then he had ever been in his entire life. He sighed once more and looked up, his eyes wondering over his surroundings, and then it hit him, hard and fast, and he knew what he needed to do. He stood up from the wall, and stretched out his limbs, before heading of down the street, and towards his future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine watched as Randy walked out the door, and she dissolved into more tears, telling him that probably just destroyed the best thing that she had going in her life, but she knew that if she hadn't told him, then some how some way he would have found out, so maybe It was for the best, if he was going to leave her, then it should be before she got any deeper.

NO, she shook her head, she loved him, and she knew that he loved her, she wasn't just going to sit here, in a pile on the floor and do nothing.

Catherine nodded and rose from her place on the floor, the old her coming through to the surface, she gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, before she headed out of her door, and down the corridor, in pretty much the same way that Randy had done only seconds before.

John saw his sister coming down the corridor, her head up, and confidence in her stride, but as she got closer, her could see the slight puffiness on her face, the bloodshot eyes, and the faded tear streaks down her face, he scrunched his face in annoyance, What the hell was going on, first Randy and now her.

"Sis" Catherine stopped dead in her tracks about a foot in front of her brother, she turned slowly on her heal, and smiled slightly, at the look of concern and worry on her face.

"Have you seen Randy" John tilted his head to the slightly to the side that he can see his sister better, he nodded his head, slightly, and watched as she moved from one foot to the other.

"You guys have a fight, cause the way he walked out of here, and the way you look at the moment" John her the sigh that escaped her lips, but it wasn't one of annoyance, it was on of pain, grief, one that signaled tiredness, that she was fed up.

"I told him something about my past, that he didn't really want to no" John looked at her quizzically before he himself leaned up against the wall opposite her, and then he nodded, understanding what she meant, what she had told him.

"you told him about Tio" Catherine looked up and nodded her head sadly. John took several steps forward, and lifted her chin so that her eyes were locked with his.

"Randy is a good guy, and he will make the right decision." Catherine nodded slightly, and hoped twinkled in her eyes.

"Now you should come down, and we can train" John saw her about to argue, and shook his head

"You should just leave him be, let him think things through" Catherine nodded her head again, and lent into John's waiting arms.

"Now come on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second that Catherine and John entered the arena, and headed down to the ring they had been stopped by virtually every superstar, asking them how they was, John and Catherine just smiled and carried on walking after the tenth person asked that question.

When they entered the ring, they were greeted by the people who were there the morning when they were attacked by Lucas. They greeted each other and paired of so that they could get some training in before there matches that night.

Catherine was sat in one of the chairs (were the audience would usually sit), watching as John squared of against Eddie. She heard movement at the side of her, and moved her head slightly to see that Trish, was taking the sit to the side of her, Catherine smiled slightly and turned her head back to the ring.

"How you holding up" Catherine turned to look at Trish, and smiled.

"John" Trish nodded and the two dissolved into laughter.

"How you to going" Trish looked over at Catherine and rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to dodge the question, but were good" Catherine turned her full attention over to Trish, getting the slight sense that she wasn't letting the whole thing on.

"Continue" Catherine could swear that Trish blushed slightly, so she turned her body to face her, waiting for an explanation.

"I think im falling in love with him" Catherine smiled over at her friend, happy that her love life was taking, a turn for the better.

"But enough with mine, what bout you and Randy" Catherine just sighed again, and it felt like that's all she had being doing all day was sigh, but in the situation she couldn't do much of anything else.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive" Catherine turned her head, to see Randy duck under the ropes, and head over to Lillian who was doing sound checks, and took a microphone of her. Catherine frowned in confusion, wondering what the hell he was doing.

'Today the women I love told me something, something I didn't think she was capable of" Catherine sighed, and suck into her seat as eyes turned to her. Great he's breaking up with me, couldn't he at least have the decency to do it privately.

"C can you come here please" Catherine looked over at him, confusion, but went over to him, because of a rather forceful shove from Trish.

Catherine made her way into to the ring, and leant herself against one of the corner buckles, and watched as Randy made his way over to her.

"I no this morning, I acted a jerk when I walked out" Catherine shook her head, and Randy frowned.

"And im sorry for that, you were open to me, and I spat that back into your face, and im sorry" Catherine just nodded her head, lost at what she to say, and even more lost when he fell to one knee, and she began to look around, before her eyes locked with Trish who was sit with John, and by the look on her face she was happy for her.

"Will you marry me" Catherine just stared down at him, before dropping to her knees and took his face into her hands, before nodding her head happily.

Randy just smiled, and pulled her in for a breath taking kiss.

_Ok only a few more chapters left, I hope that this chapter was ok, and please review._

_Plus if you have any ideas then please let me know._


	14. THE END

Ok folks this is the last chapter tot his story, I hope you all like it.

TERROR OF LOVE.

EPILOGUE

1 year later.

Catherine looked over at Trish and smiled nervously, in the last year alone she had been the happiest that she had ever been and that had been down to Randy.

O sure they had their ups and downs, what couple didn't, but they always made up, and they were always a shoulder to lean on.

But now she was sitting in her bedroom, with her best friend Trish, her feet tucked under her, and the nerviness that she felt showed clearly on her face.

Trish smiled reassuringly at her friend, and squeezed her knee letting her know that she was going to be ok, and that she was there for her.

Catherine fumbled with the pregnancy test in her hand, and sighed; she looked up at Trish, before she headed in to the bathroom, and shut the door quietly.

Trish waited nervously, for Catherine to re enter the room, while she was waiting she reflected on her own life with John. Ever since she had gotten with him, her life had been great, she never though that she could love someone as much as she loved him, it was like they were two peas on a pod.

The bathroom door opened, and Catherine walked out again, the pregnancy test in her hand, she walked over to Trish and handed it to her.

Trish took one look at the test and then back up to Catherine, looking for any sign that this was good noise, but al she saw was a neutral, if not fearful look, nothing that would suggest that this is what she wanted.

"This is good right?"

3 HOURS LATER THE ARENA

Catherine walked down the hallway, making her way to evolutions locker room, hoping to talk to Randy; she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even see Eddie making her way over to her.

"Hey Chica, you ok" Catherine looked up shocked, she held her hand over her heart, and smiled sheepishly, and nodded her head.

"Yea Eddie, you seen Randy?" Eddie took his time to study her, and noticed that she seemed, way nervous then she usually did, she wasn't as aware of her surroundings, and all together she was giving of, a weird vibe, one that he couldn't pin down.

"He was in evolutions locker room" Catherine nodded her thanks and made her way around him, and headed the direction of the locker room.

Catherine looked up at the door, and moved back and fourth on her feet, she took one deep breath, before pushing the door open slowly, and looking around it.

Randy looked up to see that Catherine was entering the room, he stood up and went to greet her. He noticed straight away, that she was hiding something. Ever since that he married her, things had been great, and he knew when ever she was hiding something.

"C you ok?" Catherine nodded slightly, before she began to pace the room.

"Randy there's something I need to tell you" Randy nodded, and could feel himself become to get nervous.

"Ok im just gonnacomeoutandsayitimpregnent" Catherine sighed in relief at getting it out of her system, but one look at Randy she knew that he hadn't understood a word that she had said.

"Come again?" Catherine sighed before turning to face him once again

"Im pregnant" Randy stood shocked in his spot, and Catherine's face paled.

"You're pregnant?" Catherine nodded slowly, not sure whether he was taking the news well or not.

"Im going to be a dad?" Catherine nodded once again only this time with a little more enthusiasm.

Randy rushed over to her and picked her up, swinging her around in his arms, before setting her on the floor, and kissing her on top of the head, before he took of for the door.

Catherine stated after him, shocked at his reaction, and slightly confused at what he was doing, she followed him close behind.

Randy ran out of the locker room, and the first people that he bumped into were the rest of evolution, he stopped in front of them, a huge smile playing on his lips.

"Im gonna be a daddy" Before he ran of further down his hall, stopping any one that he saw and shouting im gonna be a daddy, before he took of again.

Evolution came across to Catherine and Hunter placed his arm around her waist, putting a soft kiss onto the top of her head.

"I guess congrats are in order" Catherine nodded her head a huge smile on her lips.

Catherine saw Eddie waling down towards her, a thoughtful look on his face. She smiled slightly, as he stopped in front of him.

" ive been thinking about, why you seemed different, your pregnant" Catherine nodded her head, and Eddie smiled happily, before picking her up and spinning around, Catherine just giggled, and couldn't help think that this was the happiest day of her life

9 MONTHS AND TWO DAYS LATER.

Randy looked down at his wife's sweet stained forehead, her brow creased in pain, and concentration, and he smiled, he was the happiest that he had ever been.

"You can do this baby, just breath and push" Catherine turned her eyes onto him.

"You bloody push"

"Its ok sweetie, you can do it" Catherine looked over at her mum, and smiled, ever since she had met he all that time ago, they had been in constant touch, and had made up on al the missed time; they had the perfect mother daughter relationship.

TWO HOURS LATER

Catherine looked down at the little bundle in her arms, and smiled in happiness, that all she seemed to do these days was smile.

She looked over to Randy, and allowed him to place a soft kiss onto her lips.

"I love you" Catherine smiled again

"I love you to MR Orton"

"So what ya naming her" Catherine looked up at John, and Trish, and smiled once again, before she turned her attention, to the rest of her family, all her brothers were there, including her mum and dad, and for the first time in her entire life she had a family, and she had never been happier.

She looked over to Randy once more, and watched as he nodded his head, before turning to her family.

"Eliza, were calling her Eliza"

THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLEATE

Well then folks there you have it, the end to this story, I hope you all like it, please let me know, what you all think

As always a huge thanks to every one who reviewed and read this story.


End file.
